


Interrupting

by orangebarmy



Series: Turtle Tot Stories [16]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Habits, Ratings: G, TMNT, Turtle Tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: A little bath time habit featuring turtle tots<br/>Rating: G<br/>Note: My submission for TmntContests On DAs March contest: Habit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupting

Splinter sighed as he ran his fingers under the pouring faucet feeling the warm water heating up until it was nearly scalding. He did not often add the bubble bath to his own baths due to the difficulty in getting it out of his fur, but tonight the ninja rat master decided he needed the added help in relaxing.

Being the father of four rather robust and exuberant mutant turtle tots was not something he ever expected to do in his life. Being a sentient creature was such a phenomenal experience, especially since he still had his instincts working along with his new human DNA.

The experience was harder than he had anticipated when he had first rescued the four tots from the ooze. Not that he had exactly been thinking when he had lifted them from that glowing green goo; he had for a few moments considered eating them.

Chuckling to himself he thought over the past couple of years and the learning curve he and his sons had undergone. There had been mistakes and there had been joyful times. There had been moments of pure unadulterated love and there had been moments of tears and upset.

No matter what the situation Splinter had come up against he had managed to weather it with good sons, who every day were telling him and showing him how much they loved him. It was the little things that they did from Leonardo’s blue eyes following him everywhere he went, to Donatello’s wide eyed open and honest expression as Splinter explained something, followed by Raphael’s little twitching smile when he didn’t think anyone was watching and then lastly Michelangelo’s super excited hugs.

Turning off the faucet Splinter checked the temperature of the water, deciding that it was just about right for him. Stripping off his tattered and old robe he made note of a new tear that he would need to repair soon.

Climbing over the side of the tub he sunk down into the heated water, letting out a small moan as the fluid lapped at his fur sticking it to his body. It seemed to permeate his core, coursing through him and finding the muscles which had knotted or tensed up and soothing them out.

Tilting his head back he closed his beady black eyes savouring every moment but at the same time knowing that there was something inevitable that was going to happen. He counted the seconds out in his head, his smile widening a little as a little fist knocked on the door to the bathroom.

“Daddy, I have to potty,” the little voice sounded up afterwards.

“The door is unlocked my son,” Splinter spoke up.

He heard the small grunt as his son struggled to reach up and open the door. Splinter could picture his son standing on his tip toes and sticking his tongue out. With a triumphant giggle the door opened and the turtle tot appeared.

Little legs moved quickly across the cold tiled floor to the toilet. Lifting himself up the turtle sat on the toilet. Splinter couldn’t help but smile at his son who grinned widely back at him. Once they were big enough he would start teaching them to stand when they needed to pee but they weren’t quite tall enough yet to reach.

“Is your bath nice?” his son asked.

“Yes thank you Donatello, it is most enjoyable,” Splinter replied.

The sound of Donnie’s pee hitting the porcelain bowl sounded and the small tot giggled.

“You have bubbles, do they tickle you too?” Donatello asked swinging his legs back and forward.

“When they get on my whiskers yes they tickle,” Splinter confirmed.

Donnie shook his little bottom before wiping and hopping off the toilet. He pushed the lever and jumped over to the sink to wash his hands. Splinter watched his son wondering why whenever he went in the bath, one of his sons usually Donatello needed to use the bathroom.

“Daddy?” another little voice interrupted Splinter’s thoughts.

“Yes Leonardo,” Splinter tipped his head forward to look at his proclaimed eldest child.

The forest green turtle stood in the doorway trying to dig a hole in the floor with his foot.

“I need to potty too,” Leo explained.

“Well you know where the potty is,” Splinter smiled at his son.

Grinning Leo ran passed Donnie to the toilet.

“Daddy has bubbles and they tickle his whiskers,” Donnie explained as he stood next to the sink.

Leo made an “ahh” face and like Donatello kicked his feet back and forth as he pee’d.

“Do you ever stand on your tail when you are in the bath?” Leo asked.

Splinter chuckled and shook his head.

“Would it hurt if you did?” Donnie asked curiously.

“Yes it would. Like your tails when something happens to it like it is stood on or pinched, it hurts,” Splinter explained.

The two turtles seemed to be happy with this explanation. Leo finished up and washed his hands, before taking Donatello’s hand.

“Night night daddy,” the two tots chorused.

“Goodnight my sons,” Splinter echoed as his sons left the room.

Closing his eyes once more Splinter couldn’t keep the grin off of his face as he once more silently counted out the seconds.

“Raphael, Michelangelo please use the potty before you have an accident,” Splinter spoke up after a minute had passed.

Two pairs of turtle tot legs ran into the bathroom followed by giggles as they fought over who should use it first, with Raphael winning due to his bigger size.

“Hey daddy?” Mikey spoke up coming to the side of the bath.

Lifting himself up the sea green turtle looked over the edge of the bathtub.

“Yes Michelangelo?”

“Are you playing with the rubber ducky?”

Splinter choked down his laughter at his son’s innocent question. Bath time was supposed to be his time to relax and normally being constantly interrupted by his sons wouldn’t have been relaxing. However hearing his son’s completely innocent questions it was as relaxing as he could ask for.

Now if he could just figure out why it was whenever he went in the bath his sons all of sudden desperately needed the toilet; no matter how often they had gone before hand? Or perhaps it was just one of those strange conundrums, a little habit they had developed that was never to be answered or explained.

END


End file.
